what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
K-9
K-9 '''- occasionally written as K9 '''or '''K•9 '''was the designation given to a series of intelligent dog-like robots who served as companions of Professor Marius, the Fourth Doctor, Leela, Romana, Sarah Jane Smith, The Eleventh Doctor, the Rogue, Will Adams and Kendra. K-9 Mark I, II and III addressed whoever was directing them as “Master,” or Mistress” depending on the gender, and used the formal “affirmative” and ”negative,” rather than “yes” or “no”. They were programmed to be loyal and logical. With a penchant for taking orders literally, almost to a fault. Their striped collars mimicked the Fourth Doctor's trademark scarf. Biography Personality Physical Appearance Other Information Behind The Scenes List Of Appearances Season 15 * The Invisible Enemy * Image Of The Fendahl * The Sun Makers * Underworld * The Invasion Of Time Season 16 * The Ribos Operation * The Pirate Planet * The Stones Of Blood * The Androids Of Tara * The Armageddon Factor Season 17 * Destiny Of The Daleks * City Of Death * The Nightmare Of Eden * The Horns Of Nimon Season 18 * The Leisure Hive * Meglos * Full Circle * State Of Decay * Warrior's Gate 20th Anniversary Special * The Five Doctors Season 28 * Lungbarrow 30th Anniversary Special * The Dark Dimension Season 31 * The Prisoner Of Time Season 32 * The Last Night Season 33 * Revenge Of The Master Season 34 * Lost Memeries * The Web Of Time Season 35 * Killers Of The Dark Season 36 * Guilty As Charged Season 37 * The Nightmare Of Time Season 40 * The Sands Of Life * The Other Season 41 * Lord President Of Gallifrey * The Order Of Rassilon * War Of The Popln * Forgotten In Time * The Siege * Trust Is A Lie * The Truth Uncovered * The Battle Of The Strong Season 42 * The Resistance * Peace In Our Time * The Oncoming Storm * In The Mouths Of Men * Evolution Of The Matrix * Return To Earth * Everlasting War * Auribius Tenio Lupun Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favour The Bold * May The Truth Be Damned * The Confrontation Of The Wicked Season 46 * The Inquisition Season 48 * Now Those Days Are Over Rebel Zero * For The Good * Desperate Times, Desperate Measures * On The Eve Of War, Here I Am Panopticon Series 1 * Period Of Adjustment * War Is Only As Good As Your Leader * Nature's Gift * Gallifreyan Equality * The Eternal Flame * The Death Of Peace Series 2 * The Birth Of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In The Name Of The Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule The Universe * Adams And The Bannermen Series 3 * Vengeance Part I * Vengeance Part II * Colour Of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All Is Said And Done * Maybe It's Imaginary * Only Teardrops Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor Category:Companions of the Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots